


What happened in the library?

by blossominthesnow



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossominthesnow/pseuds/blossominthesnow
Summary: Roxanna wants to prove a point to Henrik so they break into the library.





	What happened in the library?

She has no idea of the impact she has on me, thought Henrik. Roxanna was currently enthusiastically calling John out on one of his earlier ideas. John was having none of it and told the both of them that he was going back to his room to study. Roxanna laughed and wished him a good night and then turned to Henrik. ‘So who do you think was right? John or I?’ He looked sheepishly at her. ‘Well actually I think you are both wrong. It’s clearly a malformation of the central lobe that causes it.’ 

It had been this comment that had resulted in them breaking into the library after hours. Together, with a cheap bottle of vodka that made all these decisions seem sane at the time, they had crept along to the library. ‘How on earth are we going to get in at this time?’ Not that he particularly minded he would have followed Roxanna anywhere. He had fallen in love with her almost from the moment he had met her. And, when he had heard what she wanted to do for her mother, his feelings had been cemented. John was all about the work but never thought about the people they would be helping. Roxanna was the opposite she cared, sometimes a little too much, but that only made her more wonderful in his eyes. 

Now that they had arrived at the library, Roxanna realized that she would actually have to find a way to get in. Henrik and her were finally getting some time away from John and she didn’t want to mess it up. She clumsily fumbled around in her bag looking for her student card. She had seen someone in a film use a similar technique to jimmy a lock once. Could it really be that easy? As she played around with the lock, she giggled loudly. She could see Henrik nervously looking around her a security guard. Unlike John, who always made her feel on edge, she felt she could be herself around Henrik. He was so easy to speak to, so full of encouragement. Together she felt like they were a team and that they could take on the world. Although what would a man like him see in her. He was so focused on his work and was clearly capable of great things. As the doubts crept into her mind the door popped open. 

‘Right time to find the book and prove you both wrong.’ Henrik was in heaven and hell at the same time. He was alone with Roxanna in a library, the two things he loved most in the world, Roxanna and books. He flushed slightly. Was he in love? How could he not be, how could anyone not be in love with her. She filled up any room she walked into with her enthusiasm. But what was he, just broken, weak, cowardly Henrik. He couldn’t even bring himself to tell her how he felt. Was this what his life would be from now on? Hiding every feeling from the world, putting up an ice cold wall to protect himself. He moved towards Roxanna. She had knocked a whole pile of books down and was trying to pick them up. Just be in the moment, he told himself. Enjoy this time whilst you have it. 

In the rush to find the right book she had managed to knock half a shelf down. This had brought Henrik over to help her pick them up. He was always there for her when she needed him. She felt it was so easy to open up to him. He never judged her only listened and offered advice. In the mess of books, she had found exactly what she was looking for and she quickly found the page she wanted. ‘See I was right. You said that one and it’s this one.’

Henrik moved to the table beckoned over by Roxanna. He looked over her shoulder. ‘No I said that one.’ She giggled and disagreed with him. She turned her head and pushed her hand against his should. He smiled unsure of what to say or do. She rested her hand on his. In that moment, he wanted to tell her everything. How he felt about her, how lost he felt inside, all the mistakes he had made and how she made him want to fix them, how she made him want to be a better man. She turned her head to look at him and their eyes met. More than anything, he wanted to lean forward and kiss her but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

As Roxanna looked up at Henrik everything seemed to fall into place. She hadn’t cared about the stupid debate or proving her point. She had just wanted to be along with him. Away from John and his judgmental looks. Away from the other students that could draw his attention away. She just wanted him. They stood staring into each others eyes. She could sense that he was about to draw away so she took her chance and moved in for a kiss. He was hesitant at first, even pulling back slightly but then something changed within him and he kissed her back passionately. 

After a few minutes the pair separated. They stood staring at each other, neither quite knowing what to say. Henrik was the first to speak, ‘I wonder what John will think.’ Roxanna laughed. ‘Is that all you have to say? Who cares what he thinks.’ She took his hand and together they walked out of the library.


End file.
